Monsters Don't Exist
by MorningGalaxy
Summary: I always thought the monsters that were created for myths and stories were fake, but now... I know they are real. How could such a...a demonic being exist on our planet, I do not know. I don't think even God knows. But I know it's purpose- to destroy who ever walks into its home.
We walked down the long, worn out trail that lead to an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the town. Apparently the person in the building went missing one day, that was what, 28 years ago? The owner hasn't been found since.

"Lemme guess, he died?" Mika asked, raising a brow at Takeshi. Takeshi shook his head vigorously, "Of course not; he became a monster!" Takuro rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"Yeah, like THAT makes so much since," he fixed his hair, "if he became a monster, why are we going to the mansion in which you said he is at? That sounds a bit..." He made a face.

Mika nodded with agreement. Takeshi stared at the two in disbelief, "W-well, I just wanna see if it's true," he looked at me with his dark eyes, "You want to see the monster too, right, Hanako?"

I didn't look back but shrugged slightly, "I guess?" The two looked at Takeshi, who fist-bumped the air in a childish manner.

After a couple of moments, the mansion came to view. It was ginormous. How could only one person live in such a huge home by themself? It didn't matter because Takeshi was, well, thrilled to see the colossal building.

"Ok, we're here. Now what?" Takuro asked looking away from the mansion to the blonde male. The words that Takeshi spoke made my skin go pale, all the color draining from my body.

"We go inside."

* * *

"Uh, what? Hah, no." Takuro said beginning to walk off in the opposite direction, "Think I'll pass on this one, Takeshi." "Yeah, same." Mika spoke, following Takuro.

"B-but guys! C'mon, we'll just look around and-" "Dude, we said _no_. End of it." Takeshi frowned like a young child when their mother tells them the word they absolutely hate; no.

Finally, I spoke up. "Takuro, you're not afraid, are you?"

Takuro stopped in his tracks; I got him where I wanted. "Excuse me, Hanako? Is that a challenge I hear?" "More like a teasing tone, but sure." Takuro turned around, his eyes shining with the glint of pride and determination.

"Fine, we'll go in the stupid house." "Mansion." Takeshi corrected. "House, mansion, whatever the hell you want to call it." He quickly walked past us, shouting over his shoulder, "You three comin' or what?"

The three of us looked at eachother, shrugged, and began to follow Takuro. Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?

* * *

The door creaked open due to the lack of use and age. We entered the house one by one, our steps echoing against the olden planks. The silence hummed in my ear, making me uncomfortable.

"Ok, now what?" Takuro asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Mika looked at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"'Now what?' What do you _mean_ 'now what'? You wanted to come in here." Takuro tsked waving a finger in her face, "Uh, uh, uh. No," he pointed at Takeshi.

"He did." Takeshi's eyes widen, "Me?" Takuro nodded, "Uh, yeah!"

"I-I did...?" Takeshi fixed his shirt collar as Takuro glared at him as if he was inferior to him. "Oh my god, don't play dumb with me. You literally wanted to investigate this place."

Takeshi looked down at the ground, "I didn't know you guys would say yes..." Mika and Takuro face-palmed. "Seriously? Then why did you bring us here? Didn't you want to find the monter?"

"W-well... yes, but-"

 _CRACK!_

The sudden sound caught us off guard and we jumped. "W-what w-was th-that...?" Mika asked, clutching Takuro's arm tightly. Takuro's eyes became a dull grey, "I don't know..."

Takeshi shook vigorously, "M-maybe i-i-it's th-the m-monster...?" I sighed with annoyance; I was getting tired of this monster bullshit. "Takeshi, there is NO such thing as monsters!"

He nodded his head, "Y-y-yes there is!"

This was nonsense. Complete and utter nonsense. My confidence got the best of me and I walked into the direction of where the noise came from, but a shaking hand grabbed my arm.

"H-hanako... b-be careful." Takeshi said, sheepishly smiling, attempting to hide his fear. Though it wasn't working, I nodded and walked down the hall.

Quiet.

It gave me the 'creeps', which Mika _**would**_ have said. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Whatever made the crashing noise must've left by now, because there was nothing in here except for me and my thoughts.

I walked towards the sink and cabinets and found-

 _Crunch!_

What the hell? I lifted my foot only to find a plate broken on the oak flooring. But that isn't what made my blood go cold; it was that the plate shards were covered in a crimson blood.  
 _ **Fresh**_ blood.

However, I picked up the plate shard careful of not cutting my hand, and began to walk back down the hallway.

"Guys, it was just a plate not a... guys?" I looked around; no one. Are. You. Fucking. Serious? "Guys? Guys?!" I called out. "Guys, this isn't funny; show yourselves- NOW."  
 **Silence** **.**

"Jesus fucking christ," I muttered to myself. I walked towards the entrance door which was closed. Did they...

Panic flooded my veins and pulled on the door knob, giving it a twist; nothing, but that didn't stop me from banging on the door furiously. "Guys! Guys, stop!" _**Bang Bang!**_ "Guys!" _**Bang Bang!**_

After the attempts, I stopped, panting. Part of me wondered _if_ they left and the other part of me wondered _where_ did they go? I sighed. Looking at the old wooden door, I realized something. Something unsettling.

The door was kept open by a rock but... I looked behind me, facing the door close to the staircase. What is it doing there?


End file.
